


Last Bus Home

by RainbowRiddler



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Rain, Short, Sweet, bus ride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23140849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowRiddler/pseuds/RainbowRiddler
Summary: Angie meets a stranger on the bus home.
Relationships: Peggy Carter/Angie Martinelli
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Last Bus Home

Rain…

Angie never liked the stuff, but she was already an hour and a half past her shift, and the last bus of the night was bound to pull up any minute. So, she stood with the hood of her jacket drawn tight against her face, squinting against the droplets that assaulted her in the dim light of the streetlamp.

She felt like she’d been standing there for hours before, finally, she looked down the street and saw the Night Owl bus sitting almost unassumingly at a traffic signal, headlights catching the rain as it fell.

“Thank God…” she muttered.

Not a moment later, the _SPLACK! SPLACK! SPLACK!_ of someone running through the rain drew her attention the other way.

_A woman,_ Angie decided even before she took a proper look at the stranger. Even all the wet couldn’t completely hide the telltale _clack_ of a heel.

The woman, with the neck of her coat held over her head to shield against the rain, smiled sheepishly at Angie as she tried to shake some of the water from her shoes. “Please tell me that’s the bus?” she asked conversationally, probably to feel a little less awkward while balancing on one foot and shaking the other. Angie only nodded to her.

Moments later, the bus pulled to their stop, and the two of them boarded, Angie quickly finding a seat and sinking into it—she was ready to get home and be _out_ of this miserable weather. Honestly, the moment the clouds set in her day just went from bad to wor—

“Can’t say I’ve ever seen you so sour,” came the same voice from before, English accent clear now that rain wasn’t distorting the sound.

Angie rolled her head to the side, surprised to find the woman with the wet shoes smiling at her. And, God help her, the only thing she could think to say was, “What’s that?”

“You work the L&L,” the woman said with surety, smile still in place. “You’re always so cheery.”

Angie almost snorted, feeling anything _but_ cheery, and gave a noncommittal, “Hm…” instead. And for a moment, she thought the strangely sociable woman would take the hint and leave her alone…

Until the mystery woman, voice leaning towards a low whisper, told her, “You always brighten my day.”

In an instant, Angie’s train of thought practically _crashed_ to a halt. Voiceless, she turned her eyes, wide as saucers, to the woman still smiling so warmly at her. Suddenly, her heart was stuck somewhere in her throat, and the only word she could force out was, “…Really?”

Impossibly, the smile grew more radiant, a row of brilliantly white teeth peeking between the crimson curve of her lips. “My name’s Peggy,” she offered, and suddenly Angie had a name to put to the train wreck in her brain.

“Angie,” she returned. She tried to quell the feeling of butterflies in her stomach, though a few of them seemed insistent on fluttering about her lungs as well, making it difficult to breathe as fully as she wished.

Peggy chuckled lightly, briefly ducking her head as a smile graced those beautifully formed lips of hers. “I know,” she told Angie, pointing to a spot just above her own breast and nodding to the nametag still clipped to Angie’s blouse.

Right…

It was obvious enough that Angie felt her cheeks warm and the butterflies flutter even harder. She smiled a bit, inwardly laughing at herself, and shook her head. Of course, this woman knew her name. She’s the one who recognized her in the first place.

“Well, then,” Peggy said, drawing Angie’s attention once more. The look in her eyes was warm as she settled a little more fully into her seat across the aisle. “I’ll leave you to it. It was lovely to finally talk to you.”

It was, Angie realized, feeling a little lighter. She flashed a smile Peggy’s way and leaned her head against the seat once more, sure to keep this woman in her peripheral vision for the rest of the ride home.

Perhaps, she thought, they should speak more often.


End file.
